living_monster_of_the_weekfandomcom-20200214-history
Golem Fun
Real World Date: 14.04.2015 Game World Month: November GM: Claire Players: Aadi Smith Dr Sterling Mortlock Morgan Siraj Sharma Aadi's Blog Posts Investigating Eagle Mine, Wednesday Hai ヾ(*'▽'*) You might remember that on Monday there was a newspaper article about some folk who diead in "Eagle Mine", over in Michigan. Well, Sl1c3r G1r| herself is investigating their mysterious deaths, along with Dr. Sterling Mortlock (sca~ry name), Ramses Holt, Morgan, and Siraj Sharma. These people should be fun to hun7 with. Anyway, today the coroner (a woman in her 50s) showed us the bodies, but didn't want Dr. Mortlock checking the bodies. Silly old people and their silly prides. Young forever (✯◡✯) ! Anyway, I checked her contacts (she didn't know (~0.o)~ ), and got one of them (I'm embarassed to say I'm not entirely sure which) to text her saying they had just been in an accident on the other side of town “ψ(｀∇´)ψ. She left pretty quickly, and it turns out that they were crushed, and bled out (I think. I don't speak Medical). It was decided that we should go and investigate the actual mine, and it was a looong ride. I'm always glad I have some cool manga on my phone for times like this. Anyway, I expect either to need to be silent or not have internet for the rest of the day, so see you all again (^.^)/ Investigating Eagle Mine, Thursday Whew, big day today. Oh, Hai ヾ(*'▽'*) Sl1c3r G1r| here. Man, there was a lot that's gone down today. Last night, we listened to some (well, at least 10) guards talking at the mine, and they mentioned some crazy new religion amongst some of the miners, and the locals protesting against the mine, and the norm4l boring, annoying things about being assigned to a mine. We knew there would be guards, of course, but we didn't expect so many, so we decided that between them and all of the miners around, we should go back today (Thursday), during the funeral, and investigate when there are as few people around as poss1ble. We went back to town for the night, and slept in an inn. Pretty nice, 3/5. A few hours before the funeral, we went back to the mine, so that we arrived about when it started, and would get the maximum time with the minimum number of people around. We found an unobtrusive way into the mine courtyard (I don't think that's the right word, but it's the space outside. You know, above ground? Where the miners spend the time they have when they aren't under ground), and found the only entrance to the mine, which was (irritatingly) "heavily" guarded by a couple of cameras, which were easy enough to override with a loop of nothing, allowing us deeper into the mine. Mwahahaha! So easy! While we were trying to find exactly where the deaths had occurred, Morgan and Ramses tried to use magic to follow their final footsteps, and caused the heavy cable overhead with all the heavy, important lights on it, to collapse. It was going to make a really cool video of them being squashed (*≧▽≦)ﾉｼ)), but Siraj saved them, so if you like that kind of thing (you sadist), the video's here. Eventually, there was an elevator, which we took down (it only travels between two points) uneventfully, and then walked down the only path, which led us to what might have been an ante-chamber, except for the other 4 passages leading out from it. Morgan thought it was weird that such a perfectly round room exist in a mine, even a man-made one. We decided she might be right, and didn't walk in. Except for Siraj. Siraj throw his shoe in. Siraj is a perfect example of why I don't want to be an adult before I have to. It got thrown back at him, and then what looked like an earth (rock subtype) golem attacked him, soon joined by another, until Morgan shot entropy magic at one of them. They started to ignore Siraj at this point, and attacked Morgan instead. After ins1sting that we wanted to talk and not fight, Morgan managed to get what I assume was a kind of council (of really, really adorable little earth golems(?) who looked like Nosepass's (ish. No beak, but otherwise I think they looked pretty similar). They said they just wanna have fu~n. Who can argue with that? Especially when they think thinking isn't fun at all. Huh, bet they've never tried hacking the government's computers. We left eventually, slightly (as in severely) disheartened. 0n our way out, we visited the mine's owner's office, and found out that he was both not supposed to have opened the mine yet (though he had all the permits and permissions to be actually mining), and was doctorin9 the books. Upon learning this, we thought it wise to visit him, and talk to him honestly and without rancour about all of this. It was 3asy enough to find out where he lived with g0Ogle, and we went straight to his house. We discussed matters, and he said he knew about the earth elementals (you know the adorable golems? not so much adorable as terrifying), and that he was a gnome. As we could figure out no way to effectively manage the earth elementals ourselves, Morgan told the owner (Jonothan something-or-other) that if he didn't keep them under control, hunters would visit again, and again, and so on. I'm not entirely sure how, since we'll all be dead within like 100 years, tops, but that's what she said, and he believed her, so sounds good (^.^)b